Perfecto caballero sureño
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Alice termina como rehén de los rebeldes del sur que amenazan negociar con ella en plena guerra civil. Lo que jamás se imaginó fue encontrar el amor en uno de sus secuestradores. - Oneshot: Alice/Jasper. Regalo para Jazzy W.


**Summa****ry:** Alice termina como rehén de los rebeldes del sur que amenazaban con negociar con ella en plena guerra civil. Lo que jamás se imaginó fue encontrar el amor en uno de sus secuestradores.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana…

¡¡MALDITA MEYER!! ¡¡¡PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!! - Gracias a Jeanine por el beteo.

* * *

Este Oneshoot es un regalo muy especial para una amante de Jasper que adoro con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón. Una amiga que a pesar de la distancia todos los días está conmigo…

Este Oneshoot es un regalo para mi amiga: _**Jazzy W.**_

_**Feliz Navidad amiga…**_

--

**Perfecto caballero sureño**

**--**

Alice estaba aterrada y muerta de miedo… jamás creyó verse envuelta en una situación de esa magnitud. ¿Cuál era el problema con ser del norte? ¿Qué más daba que su familia fuera adinerada y que su prometido fuera pariente del mismísimo candidato a presidente: Abraham Lincoln? Bueno… tal vez eso si importaba un poco… y más en plena guerra civil.

Había luchado hasta el cansancio porque, a pesar de su baja estatura, ella se consideraba fuerte de espíritu y por lo tanto se había rehusado a ser su presa sin siquiera haber luchado por ello. A fin de cuentas… estaban en épocas de guerra.

Una guerra estúpida… si le permitían opinar, demócratas sureños contra republicanos norteños. Ni siquiera sabía bien el motivo de la pelea. Supuestamente luchaban por libertad y justicia, pero ¿de qué justicia se podía hablar? si ella estaba allí, atrapada en una pocilga sin derecho a ver la luz del día.

Su hermoso vestido de diseñador francés, estaba sucio y desaliñado. Se habían burlado de ella y la habían toqueteado. Cortaron su cabello con una navaja y se lo dejaron tan corto y tan disparejo que pensó que jamás un hombre se interesaría en ella.

Para lo que le importaba…

La habían tocado… se habían reído de ella. La habían humillado y sólo deseaba morir.

Estaba sucia y marcada, un buen prospecto jamás la desearía y en cuanto su prometido se enterase de que ya no era pura: adiós compromiso… y eso si es que volvía a ver a su prometido.

No quería comer…

No quería nada…

Había perdido su luz y no era más la pequeña duendecillo que sus amistades solían decir que era. No era más que un ser esperando por su fin y rogando morir antes de que esos cerdos la tocaran mas allá de lo que ella podría soportar.

-Necesita comer, señorita Brandon.

Alice levantó la vista y se estremeció al ver al único de los guerrilleros que no la había humillado, el único que se había opuesto, el único que la había defendido. El único que se había comportado "dentro de lo que cabe" como un caballero…

-No necesitas llamarme con tanto respeto, Jasper… a fin de cuentas, ya no soy una chica respetable –suspiró con desgana y miró fijamente sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Jasper se limitó a maldecir por lo bajo y a empuñar las manos.

-Ya le he dicho que usted sigue siendo una señorita respetable. Pronto usted regresará a su casa y olvidará todo este maldito infierno.

-Jasper, no necesitas mentir. De verdad ya no soy la chica tonta que cree en los cuentos de hadas, bueno… quizás sólo un poco –musitó con pesadez.

Jasper se acercó demasiado y ella respingó, un poco aterrada. No lo podía evitar, le temía tanto a los hombres desde su captura, no era en sí por Jasper, era por el género masculino en general. Al parecer, ese gesto lastimó a Jasper que la miró abatido, pero no retrocedió.

-No tenga miedo… por lo menos no de mí. Le he dicho que la protegeré mientras esté aquí. Ya le juré y prometí que mientras esté bajo mi cuidado, nadie más le tocara uno sólo de sus cabellos, ni un solo milímetro de su… piel –tragó en seco sin poder evitar darle una ojeada a su sutil escote.

Alice era sólo su rehén, pero desde que la había visto había quedado impactado de su belleza. Cuando fue sometida por sus compañeros, sintió ganas de despedazarlos. No quería que nadie la tocara, que nadie se le acercara… sólo él, él era el único con derecho exclusivo a sus limitadas sonrisas, a su sarcasmo, a sus lágrimas y a su tristeza… sólo él.

-Pero no siempre estarás aquí…

-Si lo estaré, se lo aseguro. Siempre estaré para usted.

Alice se estremecía cada vez que Jasper le hablaba así. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse inundar de su olor a jabón, sudor y a hombre.

Si tan sólo ella no estuviera comprometida…

Si aún fuera pura…

Si él no fuera sureño…

Si fuera de renombre…

Si tan sólo no fuera uno de sus secuestradores…

Se mordió los labios y se atrevió a tocar su rostro. Una fina capa de barba le estaba creciendo y lo hacía ver más masculino y más atractivo de lo que de por sí ya era. De seguro que ya se había vuelto loca y la soledad y la tristeza la estaban trastornando; sí, eso debía ser, porque por más caballero y por más protector que fuera, éste era su secuestrador.

-No haga eso, señorita.

Alice abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tocarme así, respirar así. Hace mucho que no he estado con una mujer y… -guardó silencio y apretó sus dientes.

Sus ojos brillaban con una oscuridad peculiar que la joven no supo interpretar. Alice retiró sus manos de ese varonil rostro y regresó a su rincón. Jasper parecía distante y lo menos que quería era perturbarlo; él era lo único que la hacía mantenerse cuerda, se rehusaba a perderlo. Jasper era su único amigo, si es que podía llamarlo así.

-Coma algo, por favor, y descanse. Mañana será un día importante.

-De acuerdo… lo intentaré.

Alice se veía tan vulnerable que por un momento sintió ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y borrar su expresión triste a besos. Estaba mal pensar de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo. Jasper se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia y salió del calabozo dejándola sola.

Con un demonio.

Odiaba la sensación que lo arrollaba cada vez que la dejaba, odiaba los ojos tristes que ella le dedicaba cuando se despedían. Pero pronto tendría que decirle adiós definitivamente; ya, por fin, se había puesto en contacto con su dichoso prometido y únicamente faltaba negociar el rescate. Sólo rogaba porque hicieran lo que ellos le pedirían: la renuncia a la candidatura para presidente de Lincoln.

-¿Qué tal tu princesa?

-No bromees con eso, Peter. Sabes que no me causa ninguna gracia.

-¿Por qué no? La chica está chula, a mí no me molestaría hacerla mi princesa –se burló James, un compañero de batallón que era popular por enredarse con las chicas de cada ciudad o pueblo al que llegaban. El principal rastreador del ejército sureño, el maldito que se había atrevido a tocar a su protegida.

Jasper lo miró furioso y lo agarró por cuello del saco militar.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses. Bastante daño hiciste el día de la captura, así que ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima.

-Tranquilo, amigo. Cielos… no pensé que te hubiera afectado tanto esa mujer –dijo Peter, tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente. Jasper soltó a James, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina y éste se fuera refunfuñando pestes.

-Y no me afecta –mintió Jasper cuando por fin vio que James se desaparecía de su campo visual. Pero claro que Alice si lo afectaba, aunque él jamás lo reconocería ante los demás.

-Sí, claro, así como a mí no me afecta Charlotte.

Jasper sonrió. Charlotte -la enfermera- y su mejor amigo Peter, tenían una tórrida aventura… así que cada vez que Peter se desaparecía, sabía que lo encontraría en la enfermería militar con calentura, y no precisamente de aquélla que uno desea quitarse. Bueno, quizás sí, arremetiéndose contra una figura femenina… una figura como la de Mary Alice Brandon…

-No es lo mismo. Charlotte es una linda enfermera mientras que Alice es…

-¿Alice? ¿Y desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre, eh?

-No seas idiota o te cortaré esa lengua tan larga que tienes –amenazó Jasper para después agarrarse el puente de la nariz.

-Ya, ya, pido paz. Sólo piensa en que si Lincoln renuncia a la candidatura y Dreckinridge llega a la presidencia, serias Mayor, M-A-Y-O-R. ¡Mayor del ejército norteamericano! Serías el texano más joven con ese título.

-Sí, sí –la idea ya no le emocionaba en absoluto como solía hacerlo antes de conocer a Mary Alice Brandon.

Dejó a Peter sólo mientras parloteaba sobre su título o sobre su enfermera, o de lo que fuera; ya ni atención le había estado poniendo. Se encerró en su dormitorio y aventó la pistola a una pequeña encimera de roble que tenía en una esquina.

Se acostó frustrado. Probablemente, al día siguiente, sería la última vez que vería a la señorita Brandon, y no podía sentirse más triste.

***

Alice se tapó con la cobija de franela que Jasper le había dado hacía tres noches; aún tenía su aroma. No había podido evitar llevársela a la nariz y drogarse con su singular esencia cada vez que se sentía sola. Y por lo regular era siempre que él no estaba.

Esa noche durmió pensando en las palabras que él le había dicho…

"_Tocarme así,__ respirar así. Hace mucho que no he estado con una mujer y…" _

¿Sería que Jasper también la deseaba como los otros cerdos? Pero él era todo un caballero, jamás se atrevería a ponerle un dedo. El único problema era que cada vez que le hablaba o cada vez que se le acercaba, ella quería sentirse deseada por él, quería que él la tocara… quería pertenecerle.

Cuando se quedó dormida, hubo una palabra que se escapó de sus labios…

-Jasper…

No tenía remedio. Alice estaba enamorada de su enemigo, enamorada de su protector, enamorada de ese perfecto caballero sureño: enamorada de Jasper Whitlock.

***

Todo estaba listo para el viaje que haría James hasta Lousiana. Solo entregaría a Alice y los comandantes de ahí se harían cargo de la negociación y de la entrega. Jasper suspiró frustrado, no confiaba en que James la llevara a salvo, pero no había podido hacer nada, habían sido órdenes militares de sus superiores. Se dirigió al calabozo de Alice para despedirse de ella y darle la noticia; sería la última vez que la vería.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayúdenme!

Era Alice. Jasper sintió su sangre hervir y corrió por el pasillo mientras el eco de la voz de la mujer que había jurado proteger resonaba junto a otras voces que estallaban en risas y carcajadas.

Cuando llegó, Dimitri, Félix y Laurent –otros cadetes-, sonreían con ojos lujuriosos. Parecían perros hambrientos.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

-¡Jasper!- El grito desgarrador de Alice hizo que Jasper no hiciera más preguntas. Aventó a los cerdos que impedían su paso y se encontró con James encima de Alice.

-Maldito bastardo –gritó Jasper antes de tomarlo de las greñas y alejarlo del cuerpo de su protegida.

Alice tomó su cobija y se tapó el vestido semi desgarrado. No paraba de llorar. Su tristeza lo desbarató por entero.

-Esto es por no saber ser un caballero –rugió Jasper antes de propinarle una patada en la cara. Sabía que nadie intervendría en la paliza que le proporcionaría a James, él era un rango mayor que todos esos y ninguno de aquellos mediocres se atrevería a enfrentarlo, así que aprovechó para desquitarse contra el enfermo que se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a la mujer que él ansiaba tocar, a la mujer que él deseaba para sí. El aullido de dolor de James lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué te importa si me la echo o no? Ella es el enemigo. Es una maldita mujer, no es nada. ¿A cuántas no les hemos hecho lo mismo?

-Habla por ti, animal.

Volvió a arremeterlo con un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y James jadeó sin aire. El resto de los séquitos de James desapareció; éste se encontraba bañado en sangre, así que el maldito supo que la pelea estaba perdida.

-Me rindo… te juro que no la tocare nunca más.

Jasper detuvo el puño a sólo dos centímetros de su cara. Y le escupió en los ojos.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Y ve y explícale al general Volturi por qué demonios no transportarás a la señorita Brandon!

James se tambaleó al ponerse dé pie y lo vio con odio.

-¿Y quién se supone que la llevará?

-Yo.

James se soltó a carcajadas.

-Ya entiendo, estás enamorado de la princesita.

Alice respingó y levantó su mirada. Jasper no pudo negarlo, pero tampoco lo reconoció. Se acercó a James y volvió a patearlo en el abdomen mientras se acercaba a su oído.

-¿Y si así fuera… a ti qué? –preguntó Jasper en un susurro y volvió a golpearlo.

James salió corriendo de allí y Jasper se quedó a solas con ella…

-Toma.

Alice levantó la vista y lo vio tendiéndole su saco. No sabía si llorar o aventarse a sus pies y agradecerle. La había vuelto a salvar, pero esa vez había sido mucho peor. El tipo ése la había besado en los pechos por encima del vestido. Su mano fría había tocado sus piernas y muy cerca de su feminidad. Ahora sí, era definitivo: era impura y jamás encontraría un buen prospecto para casarse.

No pudo verlo a los ojos, se limitó a tomar su saco y echárselo encima. La vergüenza la golpeaba con fuerza imparable.

-Alice… perdóname.

Ella se quedó en shock. Jasper la había llamado por su nombre… la había tuteado. Por dentro brincó de emoción pero las ganas de morir volvieron a arremeterla. Estaba marcada… no era digna para ningún hombre.

-No te preocupes, Jasper, no fue tu culpa.

Jasper no pudo controlar el acercase a ella y estrecharla en sus brazos. Alice brincó asustada, pero enseguida se tranquilizo. Todo estaba bien, Jasper estaba a su lado.

-No, sí lo fue. Yo prometí que nadie te tocaría.

-No es tu culpa –repitió ella, aferrándose más al cuerpo de Jasper. Sólo él tenía el poder de hacerla sentir segura y protegida.

Jasper la separó de su cuerpo y en ese momento el vacio la acongojó.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

-¿Qué?

Jasper la jaló y la guió de la mano. A decir verdad, a Alice le daba igual a donde la llevara, sólo quería estar con él; de eso estaba segura.

Pasaron por unos largos pasillos y parecía que se escabullían entre los demás militares. La llevó hasta las caballerizas y la sentó un momento en una silla.

-Espérame un momento aquí. Escóndete y no dejes que nadie te vea, si te pasa algo, grita. ¿Me entendiste?

-Sí…

Jasper desapareció y Alice dejó que el miedo volviera a atormentarla. Pasó casi una eternidad cuando escuchó pasos y se escondió detrás de una pila de paja.

-¡Jasper, estás loco! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Adiós a tu titulo! No puedes escaparte con ella así… llévala a Lousiana como le dijiste a James y ya.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Sí puedes. ¿A ti qué si su prometido dijera que no le importaba lo que le pasara? ¿A ti que si su familia se desentendió de ella? Sabe demasiado, sabes que no puede vivir. Si no quieres que sufra más, mátala tú.

-¿Estás loco o qué? Jamás podría hacerle daño.

Peter siseó y miró a Jasper a los ojos.

-James no exageró, ¿verdad? No sólo te gusta o te cae bien… ¡estás enamorado de ella!

Alice sintió su corazón brincar. ¿Jasper la amaba? Olvidó todo lo de que su prometido y su familia se habían desentendido de ella, de que sabía demasiado, de que tenía que morir, lo único que retumbaba por su psique era que Jasper estaba enamorado de ella.

Aguardó con esperanza la respuesta de él, pero sólo lo vio suspirar y darle la espalda a su amigo.

-Cuídate. Saludos a Charlotte.

-Suerte… hermano –musitó el otro militar; Jasper regresó su mirada a él y estrecharon sus manos.

-Gracias.

Peter se alejó casi corriendo y Jasper se acercó silbando por lo bajo. Su protegida se mostró ante él y éste la tomó de la mano.

-Nos vamos. Tú y yo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Contigo… a donde quieras.

-Bien.

Él la jaló pero ella plantó sus pies en el suelo. Jasper volteó a verla extrañado y ella le sonrió… esa clase de sonrisa que tanto había anhelado ver en sus carnosos labios.

-Gracias, Jasper.

-¿Gracias por qué? Aún no te sacó de aquí.

-Gracias por protegerme, por enfrentarte a todos por mí, por hablarme de tú.

Todo se removió dentro de Jasper, ni se había dado cuenta en qué momento había perdido la formalidad. Se sentía tan unido a ella y tan parte de su ser… pero ya pensaría eso en otro momento. Necesitaba sacarla de ahí. El muy infeliz de su prometido dio a entender que les daba igual lo que hicieran con Alice, Lincoln seguiría en la candidatura y Alice era una "simple" mujer que sabía demasiado. Habían ordenado llevarla a Lousiana… para su ejecución. Pero sobre su cadáver la tocarían. Jasper estaba renunciando a su carrera militar, sólo deseaba cuidarla y sacarla de ahí. Renunciaba a toda su vida.

Por ella.

Equipó a su equino predilecto y ayudó a la señorita a montar. Por un momento, al verla arriba del caballo se la imaginó, arriba de él, cabalgándolo. Siseó furioso de no ser mejor que James al imaginársela así y se montó al caballo por delante de ella. Alice deslizó sus pequeñas y delicadas manos sobre su torso y lo abrazó pegando sus pechos sobre su espalda. Apretó los dientes y trató de no pensar en sus pieles juntas…sin ropa.

Se despidió de su pasado y recordó todo lo que se había esforzado en el ejército sureño. Aun así no le pesó decirle adiós a todo; a todo lo que no tuviera que ver con Alice.

Cabalgaron sin ver a sus espaldas. Alice no dejaba nada atrás, mientras que él lo estaba dejando todo. Ella bien lo sabía; lo miraba por la pequeña ventana tras los barrotes gritando órdenes, practicando con su rifle, brillándole los ojos mientras miraba su bandera o blandía la espada. Jasper tenía tanto que perder al escaparse así con ella. Quizás, sí la amaba como había dicho su amigo…

Respiró con fuerza y se estremeció; parte por el aroma varonil de Jasper, parte por el viento helado que los abrazaba en el crepúsculo.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Sólo un poco –murmuró ella sobre los relinchidos del caballo.

Jasper buscó algún lugar para descansar. Alice era una señorita y ya tenía bastantes horas cabalgando. Aunque ella no se había quejado, sabía que estaría adolorida de su entrepierna y…

Apretó la mandíbula al imaginarse "sobándola".

Cabalgó otros varios minutos hasta por fin llegar a una pequeña posada que estaba sobre el camino desierto. Se bajó y la ayudó, no sin poder evitar que el vestido se le corriera y dejara al descubierto gran parte de sus cremosas piernas.

Trató de controlar la excitación que picaba en su masculinidad y se volteó al otro lado. Alice sonrió al darse cuenta. Definitivamente: su perfecto caballero.

-Vamos… -musitó ella más sonriente, más ella –. Muero por una cama decente y un buen baño.

-Dudo que la cama sea muy decente.

-Mejor que el catre en el que he estado durmiendo las últimas tres semanas, sí.

Alice era mucho más diferente a como se había comportado los días anteriores. Su sonrisa era abundante y sus ojos verdes brillaban peculiarmente. Parecía más segura, quizás era el resultado de la libertad.

Jasper dejó el caballo amarrado a una pequeña rediga que estaba al lado y tomó a Alice de la mano. Ella respingó un poco… parecía nerviosa.

-Tranquila, no te hare nada. Pero…tengo que hacerte pasar por mi mujer… no queremos que sospechen.

-¿Tu… mujer? –preguntó ella mordiéndose los labios.

Se miraba tan antojable… ¡qué ganas de comérsela a besos! Apretó el agarre.

-Sí. Mi mujer –dijo él con voz ronca encaminándola a donde pasarían la noche.

El sureño se registró como Jasper Hale para tapar las apariencias y tomó sus pertenencias para dirigir a Alice a la pequeña habitación.

-Ponte cómoda. Iré a calentarte agua para que puedas bañarte, ¿está bien?

-Sí.

-Bien.

Jasper desapareció unos minutos y Alice se dejó caer en la cama. No era tan cómoda, pero Alice la sentía como la gloria. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando la perilla se movió y aterrada brincó tapándose con la colcha.

-Tranquila, soy yo.

Alice respiró tranquila y le sonrió de vuelta. Él alistó el baño para ella y le cedió espacio para que se aseara. Alice lo hizo a toda prisa y, mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, se tallaba con mucha fuerza… se sentía tan sucia y tan indigna que se talló al grado de marcar su piel.

Se secó como pudo y se puso la ropa masculina pero limpia que Jasper le había dado. Cerró los ojos y salió del baño para juntar su mirada con la de él.

-Listo, toda tuya. Digo, todo tuyo… el baño.

-Sí… claro.

Compartieron miradas cómplices antes de que él se perdiera tras la puerta y ella se hundiera en la cama y perdiera la conciencia por la impresión y el cansancio. Había vivido demasiadas cosas en un sólo día.

Alice se removió en la cama, las pesadillas en donde James abusaba de ella la estaban torturando. Empezó a gritar de pánico hasta sentir dos cálidas manos que la trataban de despertar.

-¿Alice? ¡Alice, despierta, por favor!

Abrió los ojos y vio a Jasper con el pecho descubierto mirándola asustado. Ella no merecía que ese hombre la cuidara tanto, que dejara tanto por ella, quizás fuera mejor que se escapara de él y lo dejara hacer su vida.

-¡Oh, Jasper!

Jasper la tomó del brazo y la estampó en su pecho. La acunó en su cuerpo y Alice no pudo evitar llorar y sentirse segura, pero no estaba bien. Jasper se merecía algo mejor, aunque ella lo amara… no era digna de su compasión.

-Estoy marcada, soy impura. Ningún hombre me amará.

-Eso no es verdad. Tú eres perfecta.

-No. ¡Ya no lo soy! Ya no tengo apellido, no tengo integridad, ya ni siquiera tengo una dote… ¡NO VALGO NADA!

-Deja de decir eso…- siseó Jasper, desesperado.

-Nadie… me… amará… nadie… me deseará- susurró, ahogándose con sus lagrimas.

Jasper levantó su rostro y acarició su corto cabello… se acercó a sus labios.

Tenía tanto miedo de asustarla… pero no podía contenerse más, su fragilidad lo impulsaba a hacerle ver lo equivocada que estaba. Su corazón se exaltó cuando aplastó sus labios contra su tibia boca.

-Yo te amo… exactamente como eres… y… también te deseo.

Alice sintió que su corazón se inflaba y esta vez fue ella la que se arrojó sobre de él. Ella preocupándose por cosas que a Jasper no le interesaban. ¡Cómo había sido tonta! Jasper no la veía como sólo una mujer… él la miraba como suya… ¿Qué rayos tenía que pensar? Ella le pertenecía, desde que había sacado la casta por ella, era su mujer.

Ella era de Jasper Whitlock.

-Demuéstramelo –susurró Alice contra sus labios.

Jasper se abrió paso en la cama y le quitó su camisa. Alice no se avergonzó ante él y eso le dio confianza para seguir. La pequeña luz de una vela sobre una mesita era suficiente para que pudiera admirar los dos firmes pechos que lo llamaban a gritos.

Hacía tanto que no probaba la piel de una mujer...

Besó sus labios ansioso y descendió por su cuello dejando un camino húmedo tras de sí, dejando su amor con cada roce, con cada suspiró de ella. Su mano bajó y, lentamente, desabrochó los pantalones que le había prestado a su protegida. No llevaba ropa interior… y gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

Jasper se levantó de la cama y se quitó la única prenda que portaba: sus pantalones. Alice abrió los ojos impresionada de semejante erección que tiritaba por ella y se relamió los labios. Jamás en la vida había tenido un encuentro sexual y no sabía exactamente en qué consistía; pero era Jasper quien la guiaría… y confiaba plenamente en él. Ya no tenía miedo. Su perfecto caballero sureño se incorporó en la cama y tocó su intimidad con tanta devoción que Alice se sintió soñada mientras se disolvía entre el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos juntos.

Jasper no paraba de besarla, su saliva le sabía a miel… y la excitación líquida que bañaba su mano mientras trazaba círculos sobre el femenino centro ardiente lo tenía jadeando. Sólo deseaba fundirse en ella… penetrarla y marcarla como suya. Que nadie más se atreviera a tocarla o siquiera mirarla, a partir de ese día, todo cambiaria, se casaría con ella y la reclamaría como suya ante todos.

Las pequeñas manos de Alice se deslizaron sobre la piel de él. Todo su cuerpo era perfecto. Él gimió y dejó de tocarla no sin que ella le hiciera un tierno puchero. Jasper se limitó a sonreírle y se llevó la mano empapada de su excitación a la boca… uno a uno se relamió los dedos mientras suspiraba y Alice sintió que se quemaba. Su cavidad dolía… y no por haber cabalgado todo el día. Más bien ardía en un sentimiento de vacío, sólo quería que él la siguiera tocando y la llenara.

-Perfecta -confirmó Jasper al contemplar su desnudez sin pudor.

-Por favor… -rogó Alice abriendo las piernas en un acto de suplica porque la penetrara.

-Aún… no, tranquila… aún te faltan cosas por conocer –susurró él, gruñendo ante el acto de ella.

Alice podía ser tan inocente en unas cosas, pero en ese momento lo tenía tan loco y excitado que temía terminar muy pronto y no satisfacerla como ella se merecía. Necesitaba prolongarlo un poco más… sólo un poco.

Su lengua empezó a trazar figuras sin sentido sobre la piel nívea. Jamás había probado un cuerpo que supiera tan dulce y que oliera tan bien, no a perfume barato, si no al natural… a mujer. Gruñó loco de pasión cuando su boca se posiciono sobre su fuente líquida y se permitió degustar de tan suculento manjar. Su fluido era cálido… dulce… inigualable. Gimió mientras lamía y succionaba. No sabía si era demasiado para ella pero no pudo evitar morder el botón palpitante. Los gritos que Alice le regaló le parecieron maravillosos y jamás imaginó que escucharla gritar lo haría tan feliz.

-¡Jasper! –ronroneó su nombre con voz desgarbada mientras los ojos se le ponían en blanco y arañaba sus hombros… estaba llegando. Jasper sonrió contra su cavidad y la castigó lamiendo… degustando… succionando…y bebiendo más fuerte mientras levantaba una de las piernas de la fémina, colocándola sobre su hombro.

Podría jurar que la escuchó rezarle a varios santos antes de gritar sin voz y arquear su espalda a su máximo esplendor. Había llegado.

Se incorporó sobre ella, con su miembro rozando su entrada al paraíso…

-Te amo… -musitó ella casi sin voz.

Jasper se relamió los labios; no quería perder nada de su sabor, amaba cada una de sus partes.

-Y yo a usted… futura señora Whitlock –musitó él ante la mirada atónita de su protegida… su futura esposa…

Y la penetró.

Alice chilló de dolor y de felicidad… todo al mismo tiempo. Abrió más las piernas y levantó las caderas para que entrara hasta lo más profundo de su ser… a fin de cuentas Jasper ya estaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Cuando por fin sintió que la había llenado hasta el fondo fue que dejó correr las lágrimas.

-¿Te duele? Si ya te arrepentiste… yo…-balbuceó mientras se retiraba.

-No –exigió ella tomando su cadera y empujándolo de nuevo hasta el fondo de su ser.

Jasper jadeó sin aire y ella gritó complacida de sentirse una sola carne con él.

-Te lo ruego… no te alejes, quédate conmigo.

-Siempre que la vida me lo permita… siempre estaré contigo- le aseguró mientras empezaba su maravillosa danza protagonizada por ese cuerpo varonil que la azotaba.

Su perfecto caballero se portó a la altura, siempre preguntándole por su bienestar y su seguridad. Estaba tan concentrado en ella, que Alice temió que no lo estuviese disfrutando. Así que comenzó a mordisquearlo y a gemir fuerte en su oído. Lo quería salvaje, en lo suyo… al natural, indomable y fiero como lo era en el campo de concentración. Y no necesitó más que enredar sus piernas en su cadera y apretarse contra él cada vez que la embestía. Lento… fuerte… duro… tierno…

-Alice… no quiero lastimarte –musitó él entre dientes en un intento de frenar las estocadas frenéticas de su pelvis.

-No lo haces… jamás lo harías.

Jasper la besó y en ese beso le regaló su corazón. Corazón que había creído perdido por causa de la guerra y la soledad, pero qué equivocado había estado. Ella sólo necesitó tenderle la mano y él, sin dudarlo, la había tomado. Ella era su luz en medio de la oscuridad, se habían rescatado mutuamente.

Se hundió suavemente y con fuerza sobre su piel… una vez… y otra vez… y otra. Estaba al borde. Metió una de sus manos sobre sus cuerpos y acarició su tierno botón mientras entraba y salía dolorosa y gloriosamente en ella. Alice chillaba de placer y él no aguantaba más… la agarró de las caderas y la sentó sin dejar de embestirla… entre los empujones de su rudo cuerpo ella quedó recargada contra la pared y no perdió tiempo en volver a enredarse en la cadera de él. Alice jadeaba con su cabeza recargada en su cuello, podía sentir su aliento golpeándole. Podía sentir cada partícula de su ser, cada vez que entraba… era su fin. Jasper empujó con frenesí cuando sintió que la cálida cavidad de ella lo había abrazado, mientras la sentía convulsionarse en sus brazos y gritaba fuerte y claro en su oído… ella se había corrido… y él… decidió alcanzarla en esa maratón empujando tres veces más y rugiendo ante el orgasmo que arrasó con su cordura.

***

-Despierta… dormilona.

Alice abrió los ojos y reparó en la sonrisa de su caballero, tan única y resplandeciente… que creyó que nunca se acostumbraría a ella.

-Déjame duermo unos cinco minutos más. Tu hijo me pateó muy duro en la noche y casi no descansé -se quejó ella acariciando su crecido vientre.

Hacía más de nueve meses desde que se habían casado y vivían en un pequeño rancho a las afueras de Corpus Christi. Su mujer… su Alice, se miraba sumamente dulce a sus siete meses de embarazo. Muy pronto seria padre; estaba rebosante de alegría y se le inflaba el pecho cada vez que lo recordaba. Un pequeño ser… parte de él, parte de ella… parte de su amor.

Le colocó un tierno beso en la frente y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Necesitas desayunar. Si no, sabes que ese pequeñín te volverá a golpear.

-Cierto. Además… tengo que ir a buscar unas nuevas sabanas para el bebé. ¡Aún hay tanto por hacer y queda tan poco tiempo! y…

-Ven acá –ordenó Jasper jalándola delicadamente para juntar sus frentes. Alice andaba como loca corriendo de un lado a otro adornando el cuarto de su primogénito. Su espíritu y su alegría habían regresado. Él no podía ser más feliz por ello, ya que su alegría sin igual solía contagiarlo.

-Solo cuídate mucho y no te alejes de mí. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado… quiero protegerte siempre.

Alice tocó su rostro con ojos nublados y lo acarició con ternura.

-Mi perfecto caballero sureño.

Jasper llevó sus manos al vientre de su esposa y la besó dulcemente.

La guerra seguía arrasando gente… pero ellos le habían dado la espalda a todo eso. Se limitaron a hacer su vida juntos y a tratar de ser felices.

El título de mayor seguía retumbando en su corazón… por que a fin de cuentas si era un Mayor… el Mayor suertudo del mundo…tenía un rancho, un modesto trabajo como guardia de seguridad en un banco, una esposa que lo amaba y lo excitaba aún cuando estuviese en cinta y pronto seria padre… lo tenía todo.

Se alejó un poco de los labios de su mujer y ella le sonrió pícaramente. En ese preciso momento, él supo que había hecho lo correcto… que todo había valido la pena… que siempre estaría por ella y para ella…

Que siempre lucharía por ser su caballero.

***

* * *

_**Felices fiestas... ahh y si quieren ver la portada que le hice... chequen en mi perfil^^  
**_

_**Jazzy... esto es completamente tuyo...**_

_**¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**_


End file.
